1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rapid mount advertising panels that are suitable for rigidly but temporarily attaching to the side of a trailer truck or similar support unit. The system comprises a plurality of individual sign panels containing billboard art which form a desired image or message when assembled on the trailer or similar support unit.
Currently, many long haul vehicles used to transport cargo or other freight consist of a tractor cab and a trailer having a large cargo area. These trailers have enclosures containing very large vertical walls for containing and protecting cargo and freight contained therein. The vertical side walls of a trailer present an expanse of advertising surface that is largely under-utilized in today's marketplace. One problem associated with advertising on the side of trailers consists of either a permanent art display or a display that is not easy to change. The current invention solves this problem by providing for an advertising system that is readily and easily removed and attached to the side of a trailer or similar support unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous display signs and poster display devices have been utilized in the past for displaying various messages and images to the public for information and advertising purposes. Some of these devices have been attached to trucks and similar vehicles.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,940 to Mickey et al relates to a segmented sign board which provides means for gripping the opposite edges of sign letters to hold them securely on the face of the sign board.
The gripping means consists of a core block containing U-shaped channel members extending along the upper and lower edges of said core block, wherein the U-shaped channel members contain longitudinally extending grooves to receive the upper and lower portions of letters inserted into said grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,624 to Gunn discloses a vehicle door-mounted sign holder which is removably attached to said vehicle. Particularly, the sign holder contains upper and lower support members with pockets in said support members to hold the edges of a sign. Extendable arms telescoping from each end of the support members contain curved ends for engaging the inside surface of a door edge. Each arm is fastened to the inside surface of the door edge with a set screw. The surfaces of each arm facing the door are covered with a soft material and rubber nuts are attached to the inside surface of the support members to protect the door's finish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,107 to Hillstrom describes a display retention and tensioning frame for holding and displaying a sign or poster on the side of a vehicle, for example, a truck trailer. The device contains a plurality of elongated frame sections, each section having a base member and a hinged cover member. One or more slide members is mounted inside the base member of the frame section. A retainer member is pivotally interconnected with a portion of the slide member with movement means into and out of interlocking engagement with a peg or post to securely retain a poster or sign in place during installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,299 to Suzuki relates to a flexible sheet-like member for receiving an advertising bill which consists of a flexible flat sheet support member, a first fastening member arranged on the flat support sheet member; and a second fastening member attached to the bill in order to secure the bill to the flat support sheet member in cooperation with the first fastening member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,826 to McCrary discloses a mobile promotional vehicle which contains an informational display superstructure having a pair of opposed, upwardly extending slide walls, each having an outwardly facing display surface. The display superstructure extends upwardly from the tractor truck bed, the walls of which converge as they progress from the rear of the bed toward the cab of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,765 to Opdahl describes a low-profile, light-weight advertising display for exhibiting advertisements on the sides of trucks, billboards, etc. The advertising display has a tensioned display panel. The elastic display panel can be rolled up for transport. A plurality of stays are mounted on the display panel wherein said stays are inserted anchor by anchor within said anchors until the edges of the display panel are suspended between a framework of anchors.
As can readily be determined from the foregoing there is an ongoing research effort and a need to develop and produce new and novel rapid mount advertising devices for trucks and similar motor vehicles.